Lost Love
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: (Ok you may have guessed what's gonna happen because of the title) Tommy and Kimi are madly in love, but an accident splits them up forever. Heartbroken Kimi finds solace in the one thing she has of him left


**_This is a story I came up with while watching Casualty, which is a British Drama if you don't know. Anyway Tommy and Kimi are madly in love, but an accident changes everything. How will Kimi cope with this, especially when she finds out she has a part of him with her. If anyone would like to see any artwork I've done of Tommy and Kimi look for me at deviantart. tomgreensbigtoe(dot)deviantart(dot)com Let me know what you think._**

* * *

As morning greeted him Tommy smiled and looked to his side. She was beautiful. An angel. His angel.  
  
He watched her sleep a while before whispering "I love you" into her ear. She stayed asleep, but she smiled. He got up and stopped at the door, he watched her again before smiling and heading down to the kitchen. Heading straight to the fridge he noticed that there was no milk. He sighed remembering he'd asked Kimi to get some more from the store, but as usual she had forgot. He sighed as he picked up his car keys and headed out to his car.  
  
**Bank Downtown**

* * *

"COME ON!" one guy in a ski mask shouted at 2 others.  
  
They both grabbed 2 black sports bags full of cash and headed out to the running van outside. As soon as the doors closed the van sped off down the street.  
  
**Tommy**

* * *

Stopping at a stop sign Tommy took this as his chance to change the CD. As he bent down to pick up a CD case a black van turned around the corner at great speed it was going way to fast to stop in time and crashed into the back of Tommy's car. The car flew forward and before he could even look up to see what had happened a bus had hit the side of his car at full speed. The car spun and flipped for 2 minutes before stopping upside down. Blood was pouring from Tommy's forehead as he hung there unconscious.  
  
**Kimi**

* * *

"NO TOMMY! NO!" Kimi shouted as she woke from her "nightmare". Her heart was beating madly as she looked over to the empty side of the bed. "Tommy? Tommy where are you?" she asked as she jumped out of bed and searched around the house for any sign of him.  
"Come on Tommy where are you? I'm worried" she said gently when she saw his car was missing.  
  
**Tommy**

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since the accident and several police cars and an ambulance had surrounded Tommy's car.  
  
"Hey can you here me?" A young blond Paramedic asked  
  
"Y..yeah. What happened?" Tommy asked clearly in pain  
  
"You've had an accident sir. Can you tell me your name?" she asked as she injected him with some clear liquid.  
  
"T..Tommy. Tommy..Pickles"  
  
"I'm Sharon" she said with a smile "Well Mr.Pickles we're gonna get you out of this. What is the last thing you remember happening?"  
  
"I stopped at the stop sign and went to change a CD when something hit me from behind. The next thing was waking up here"  
  
"Ok, so where are you feeling the pain?"  
  
"I..I can't really tell. It kinda hurts everywhere."  
  
Just then his cell phone began to ring  
  
**Kimi  
**

* * *

"Come on Tommy. Pick up. Pick up" she said as the ringing continued.  
  
"Hey this is Tommy..." she suddenly heard  
  
"Tommy thank god. Whe..." she started until she realized the voice continued  
  
"...Sorry i can't get to my phone at the minute just leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP"  
  
She sighed and waited for the beep "Hey Tommy it's just me. Nothing to worry about just curious to where you are. Call me back ok?" she said hanging up.  
  
**Tommy**

* * *

"Who do you think that could be?" the paramedic asked trying to figure out the extent of his injuries  
  
"Prob...Probably Kimi. My fiancée"  
  
"Really? Set a date?"  
  
"Yeah. About this time next year." Tommy laughs a little "She's already got everything sorted though."  
  
"Wow she sounds organized"  
  
"She's not really tha...that's what's weird about it."  
  
"OK Mr. Pickles I'm bout to inject you with some more pain killers. This will stop it from hurting when we move you ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure" he said as he turned his head away from the needle  
  
"Right" she said as several fireman come to the door and begin cutting away at the twisted metal.  
  
Tommy breathes in sharply as a shooting pain begins in his leg, but then subsides. It's not long until the fireman began cutting again and the pain returned. Unable to help it Tommy yelled out in pain and they stopped once more.  
  
"You ok?" a fireman asked as Tommy simply nodded and they continued cutting  
  
Several minutes later Tommy was finally cut loose and his obvious injuries became more apparent. His left leg was completely crushed, 2 metal bars stuck through his right thigh and his right hip was dislocated. Both of his wrists were shattered his left arm was broken in 3 places and his right was broken in 1. Both collar bones were broken and his face had several cuts across it. All in all he wasn't looking pretty.  
  
Sharon and her team quickly got him onto a stretcher and began to cover any cuts he had.  
  
"Do you want us to contact Kimi?" she asked as she put a neck brace on him  
  
"Yeah...our home number is on my cell phone" he said as they began to take him over to the Ambulance  
  
**Kimi**

* * *

Sitting on the sofa Kimi stared intently at the cordless phone that was on the coffee table. She sighed and sat back in the chair rubbing her face.  
  
"This is crazy. He's fine. He'll have just gone to the store or something. He'll walk through that door any minute now with that goofy smile of his and ask what's for breakfast." she reassured herself as she got up and headed to the kitchen, but she soon stopped in her tracks and felt her heart stop. The phone was ringing.  
  
She slowly reached for the phone and pressed the green button.  
  
"H-H-Hello?" she cautiously asked  
  
"Hi is that Kimi Watanabe-Finster?" the gentle voice asked  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"This is St James' Hospital. I'm ringing to inform you that a Thomas Pickles has been brought in."  
  
The women on the end of the phone had said something else, but Kimi didn't hear it. After she heard Tommy's name her world fell apart. She dropped her phone and stared into space as all sorts of thoughts rushed through her head.  
  
"Ms. Finster? Ms. Finster are you there?" she heard as she regained her composure and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am. Sorry"  
  
"It's ok I understand how hard this must be. Is there anyone else we should contact?"  
  
"No that's ok I'll do it" Kimi said as she hung up. Under the circumstances saying 'thanks for the call' didn't seem right.  
  
She quickly dialed in a number and waited for someone to answer  
  
"Hello?" said a chirpy sounding women  
  
"Deedee..." Kimi said thinking of how to put her news "...I've got some bad news" 


End file.
